Camino a casa
by mari.chan.906
Summary: Porque estando a su lado, encuentra su hogar.


**Buenas noches, les presento este oneshot, una historia que hace tiempo había querido escribir y que recién pude terminarlo.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hinako-sensei.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único: Camino a Casa.**

Era una noche fresca, una sin amenazas de interrumpir un dulce sueño, uno que mostraba sucesos que antes ya había uno vivido.

Un recuerdo de lo que eran antes de volver a nacer y encontrarse.

 **.**

Ya habían pasado más de medio año desde que Morinaga se había ido a su nueva residencia en Shizuoka, a causa de su empleo en la Farmacéutica S. A pesar de saber aquello, eso no disminuía el ambiente solitario que rodeaba últimamente en un joven de cabellos largos que se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo sus apuntes en su laptop, todo con el fin de mantenerse ocupado y evitar pensar en cosas, según él, innecesarias.

Lo extrañaba, todo de ese chico a quien considera su único amigo, su mejor asistente, su ex-kohai.

Dándose cuenta lo tarde que era, decidió irse a dormir, ya se encontraba vestido con su pijama, solo se había quedado trabajando un poco más porque el sueño no le estaba llegando, hasta ese momento. Con un gran bostezo, se acomodó en su suave cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello con su edredón, ya comenzaba hacer un poco de frío, supuso que tendría que agregar un par de frazadas mas adelante antes de que se resfrié y Morinaga le regañe por descuidado.

—Morinaga— susurró su nombre y el sueño dio inicio.

 **.**

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero algo era seguro, no estaba en Nagoya. El lugar era un bosque, uno en pleno invierno el cual se había encargado de cubrir cada rincón con su manto blanco. A pesar de las fuertes ventiscas, no sentía frío, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver, todo era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan conocido.

¿Por qué sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar?

Apenas dio un par de pasos, una silueta lo detuvo, era el de un animal, un lobo platinado.

Souichi por un momento se asustó, pues temía que esa gran bestia le atacaría, así que sólo se le quedó mirando mientras buscaba alguna manera de escapar, sueño o no, no quería ser mordido por un lobo.

Pero, como si la criatura platinada hubiese leído su mente, se giró y siguió su camino, se fue mientras aullaba, un aullido que le decía que lo siguiera, que le daría las respuestas que buscaba.

¿Por qué le entendía?

Contra todo pronostico, Souichi le siguió, no sabía en que estaba pensando para no huir, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en ese lobo, así que corriendo trató de alcanzarlo, esquivando arboles, evitando tropezarse en el camino a causa de la nieve, cubriendo su rostro por culpa de las fuertes ventiscas, llegó a donde una cueva.

El lobo estaba parado en la entrada, parecía que le había estado esperando. Ambos entraron. El lugar se encontraba oscuro, pero aun así Souichi pudo vislumbrar a la criatura que se encontraba durmiendo, un gran oso de pelo oscuro casi azulado.

Era enorme y sin embargo no le daba miedo, mas bien todo lo contrario, le causaba una enorme felicidad verlo. El lobo quien en todo momento parecía no inmutarse por nada, movió ligeramente su cola cuando se colocó al lado del oso, parecía que también estaba feliz, pero, ¿por qué?

No tenía ningún sentido, ¿qué hacia un lobo tan lejos de su manada y por qué parecía importarle tanto la seguridad de ese oso?

— _Porque_ _es_ _un_ _tonto_ _que_ _necesita_ _que_ _alguien_ _lo_ _vigile_.

Souichi se asustó cuando escuchó una voz muy similar a la suya, pero le sorprendió aún más ver que esa voz provenía del lobo que ahora se encontraba mordiendo levemente una oreja del oso, este parecía disfrutar de las atenciones.

— _Es_ _un_ _oso_ _que_ _no_ _puedo_ _dejar_ _solo_ — susurraba mientras se acostaba junto al oso, sin dejar de observar al humano.

—Tú no deberías de estar en un lugar como éste— le dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a ese par tan singular, pero cada vez sentía que se iba alejando, pensó que tal vez era producto de su imaginación—. Deberías estar con tu manada, ese es tu lugar.

— _Yo_ _decidí_ _quedarme_ _con_ _él_ _y no_ _me_ _arrepiento_ _de_ _ello._ —sentenció sin hacer ningún titubeo, seguro de su decisión—. _¿Qué_ _has_ _decidido_ _hacer tú_ , _Souichi?_

Tatsumi no pudo responderle, porque de un momento a otro fue lanzado fuera de la cueva, viendo desde lejos como un lobo cuidaba celosamente y con mucho cariño a un gran oso durmiente.

 **.**

El despertador se escuchaba fuerte y claro, un ruido que le era bastante molesto al joven de cabellos largos que se encontraba tratando de recuperarse del sueño vivido.

—Morinaga— susurró poniendo un semblante triste en su rostro, quería verlo de nuevo, queria tenerlo en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que tenía que seguir esperando, estaba ocupado con sus proyectos y Morinaga con su trabajo, necesitaba ser un poco más paciente esta vez—. Tal vez deba ir a visitarlo…— susurró mientras se levantaba de su cama y seguía con la rutina que llevaba desde que se había mudado a ese apartamento.

La monotonía le estaba agotando y lastimando.

Era otro día más sin estar a su lado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente de trabajo era agradable, tenía buenos compañeros, pero aun así quería en esos momentos estar en otro lugar.

Morinaga extrañaba a su sempai, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo visitó, pronto se cumpliría tres meses de no verse, pero tenía que ser paciente, su jefe le había avisado que una vez terminara con el proyecto, le daría una semana libre como recompensa.

Mientras almorzaba observaba desde la ventana cerca de su mesa, las hojas caer de los árboles, ya se encontraban en otoño y por tanto la temperatura había comenzado a descender, aun así, en su mente solo podía recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior donde una bonita primavera junto a un oso y un gran lobo eran su compañía.

 **.**

El ambiente era colorido, sea a donde sea que dirigiera su mirada, podía observar a una cantidad de aves haciendo muestra de sus bellas plumas, estaban en temporada de apareamiento. Habían flores adornando el paisaje de aquel extraño bosque que le dio ganas por explorar, era como si se sintiera en casa, todo parecía correcto en ese lugar.

Y entonces lo vio.

Pudo observar desde lejos como un gran oso de pelo negro con tonos azulados comenzaba a perseguir a un pequeño conejo, eso le llamó la atención a Morinaga, le parecía algo gracioso como lo cazaba, se notaba a leguas que no era su especialidad, pero aun así ese oso se veía entusiasmado por conseguir a ese pequeño animal.

Una vez conseguido su presa, el gran oso lo llevó en su hocico con mucho cuidado para trasladarlo a otro lugar. Ese tipo de comportamiento nunca antes lo había visto en un documental, así que curioso decidió seguirlo desde lejos a dónde llevaba con tanta emoción ese conejo.

Estuvo caminando por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona del bosque que estaba rodeado de flores, parecía un gran jardín, un buen lugar para hacer un picnic. Morinaga se preguntó si a su sempai le gustaría que lo llevara a un lugar parecido como ese.

— _A_ _él_ _le_ _gustará_.

Una voz similar a la suya fue escuchada en la misma dirección del oso. Esto ocasionó que Tetsuhiro recordara que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar.

— _Aunque no te lo diga, le gustará._

Volvió a escuchar esa voz idéntica a la suya, pensaba preguntarle algunas cosas a ese oso, no le tenía miedo, sentía que podía confiar en él, pero una nueva presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un gran lobo se había acercado a ellos, mas precisamente al oso quien al verle comenzó a mover su pequeña colita.

Ese lobo traía consigo dos grandes peces que fueron dejados al frente del oso, este hizo lo mismo con el conejo, ambos parecían comunicarse mediante miradas porque por unos minutos solo se quedaron quietos contemplándose.

¿Eran amigos?, algo le decía a Morinaga que esos dos animales era mucho mas que eso, la forma como se miraban era especial, algo en su interior se lo decía.

—Ese lobo me recuerda a sempai— susurró con un toque de nostalgia al observar como el lobo parecía regañar tiernamente a ese oso que fácilmente le doblaba el tamaño—. ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

— _¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?_ — fue lo que escuchó de ese oso quien se encontraba frente a él, algo en sus ojos le decía que le entendía— _Lo extrañas, como yo extrañaba a Okami-san cuando me alejé de su manada._

Observó como el oso se alejaba y se acercaba nuevamente al lobo quien se había quedado atrás observando. Quería preguntarle quien era, por qué sentía que lo conocía, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, de su boca no salió ningún sonido y tampoco podía moverse, eso le asustó.

— _Es hora de que lo busques, él te extraña tanto._

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que las flores del lugar liberaran sus pétalos y lo cubrieran por completo viendo por unos segundos como el oso y el lobo se desvanecían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba bajando del taxi con una pequeña maleta donde había empacado un poco de ropa y cosas de aseo personal, pagó al conductor y se dirigió al complejo departamental que alojaba a aquella persona que deseaba ver.

Había acelerado su trabajo, y es que desde que había tenido ese sueño, se había sentido bastante intranquilo, estresado, no podía concentrarse desde antes del sueño y después de eso había sido mas difícil hacerlo. Algo le decía que la respuesta a sus dudas, a sus inquietudes las encontraría visitando al responsable.

Porque creía que todo era culpa de Morinaga por hacerle sentir tan solo, porque las llamadas y mensajes por teléfono no eran lo mismo que tenerlo cerca, además que por culpa de los proyectos de ambos, la comunicación había disminuido, y temía, temía ser olvidado.

—¿Sempai?

El nombrado se giró al reconocer la voz que le llamó y al verlo, se quedó estático, su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar y su corazón había enloquecido.

—Mori…naga —le llamó con dificultad.

Su ex asistente se encontraba frente a él, con su maletín en mano, vestido con ropa formal que le quedaba bien y con esa expresión de sorpresa inicial que poco a poco se convertía en felicidad, una genuina alegría.

En un momento se encontraban frente a frente sin saber que decir, al siguiente ya se encontraban abrazados.

Morinaga se encontraba feliz de ver a su sempai, y esa alegría aumentó al abrazarlo y darse cuenta que no era un producto de su imaginación, Souichi se encontraba ahí, en Shizuoka, había ido a verle, le había extrañado tanto.

Ahora podía decir con seguridad que estaba en casa.

 **.**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el apartamento, habían terminado de cenar, algo rápido que había preparado Morinaga y que Souichi no dudó en devorarlo todo.

Durante la comida, hablaron de los proyectos que los habían mantenido tan ocupados los últimos meses, tanto así que las platicas nocturnas terminaron reducidas casi en su totalidad por lo agotados que se terminaban.

Era tanto la preocupación de sus proyectos, que habían incluso olvidado fechas importantes.

Una vez sentados en el sofá de la pequeña sala, el más joven con un pequeño presente en sus manos, habló.

—Feliz cumpleaños, sempai, lamento tanto haberlo olvidado. —decía Morinaga mientras tomaba las manos del chico con lentes y colocaba el regalo que le había comprado—. Debí haberte llamado para saludarte, eres la persona que amo y aun así me olvide que ayer cumplías años, ¡lo siento!

—Idiota, ¡no tienes por qué disculparte!, no eres el único que olvidó un cumpleaños— dijo Souichi un tanto avergonzado, para después pararse e ir a buscar su maleta de viaje y sacar de su interior una pequeña caja forrada en papel de regalo—. Toma, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Morinaga.

Ambos lo sabían, que, por prestarle demasiada atención a sus trabajos, se habían descuidado, no querían volverá cometer el mismo error.

Por eso Souichi apenas presentó su trabajo a sus profesores, tomó el primer tren rumbo a Shizuoka, no iba a perder la oportunidad que había conseguido, mucho menos esperar a que Morinaga fuera a visitarlo, se había cansado de esperarlo, y por eso fue a buscarlo.

Por otra parte, Morinaga se había estado quedado hasta tarde para concluir con los trabajos pendientes para poder viajar a Nagoya, recién había logrado terminarlo y por eso había salido disparado rumbo a su apartamento para ponerse a empacar algunas de sus pertenecías, mas no imaginó que se encontraría con su sempai en la entrada del complejo departamental.

—¡Gracias!, lo atesoraré y cuidaré mucho—Morinaga decía emocionado mientras veía su pequeño y lindo obsequio en sus manos—. Lo amo, sempai.

—No es para tanto, idiota —respondía con un claro sonrojo, Souichi, mientras veía el regalo que le dio su ex kohai.

No por podía creer todavía lo que tenía en sus manos. ¿Coincidencia?, después le preguntaría, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Poco después del intercambio de regalos, dejaron de hablar. Morinaga había sido el causante de que se iniciara el silencio.

—¿Puedo hacerte el amor? —era la pregunta culpable del sonrojo de Souichi y de su mutismo inicial, aquel que duró poco.

—Haz lo que quieras —fue su respuesta, sabía lo que sus palabras ocasionarían.

Ambos querían eso.

La sala se llenó de jadeos, resultado de los besos que se daban, aquellos que eran necesitados. Tanto tiempo estar separados había ocasionado ese desenfreno, esa pasión acumulada, que la ropa se esparciera en el piso de la sala y que sus cuerpos se unieran de esa forma tan conocida por ambos en el sofá.

Verificaban que tenían a esa persona especial por fin en sus brazos de la forma que lo habían estado deseando.

Y mientras Souichi y Morinaga celebraban a su manera sus respectivos cumpleaños; dos pequeños muñecos de peluche, uno en forma de osito y el otro en forma de lobo, juntos, eran testigos del amor que ambos jóvenes sentían.

" _¿Eras feliz conmigo? ¿No te arrepientes?"_

" _Fue muy divertido"_

" _Nos volveremos a ver, Okami-san"_

Habían vuelto a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
